touch my body
by bitterberries
Summary: Jerza Love Fest 2014 / A week dedicated to Jellal, Erza and their risque adventures. / rated M / graphic smut


**note: I know, I know jerza love fest was MONTHS ago, and I'm sorry for those who have been waiting on my entries in particular, I've been asked about it multiple times already, especially since I did in fact co-manage and help make the actual event with my good friend. I've just been so busy in the last few months.**

**I'm working on these prompts. I may not do all of them. But more will slowly, but surely get here.**

* * *

><p><strong>title<strong>: missing you like crazy

**rating**: M

**pairing**: jerza  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: I do not own fairy tail.  
><strong>notes<strong>: ... my late entry for jerza love fest day one: _desire._

* * *

><p><strong>Missing You Like Crazy<strong>

* * *

><p>His lips traveled up her neck. "You smell like strawberries," Jellal groaned, shivering from her warm touch.<p>

A week without seeing each other?

Fine. Bearable.

A few more after that?

Sure. They still had their letters.

A _month?_

His muscles grew taut. She whispered in his ear, biting harshly on her lip before parting them open to pull his reddened earlobe. She was still gruff, tense, fierce at her edges from that three month mission she'd been on, and he was gruff, tense, restless,at his own from her prolonged absence.

The morning began ordinarily. He had gotten to headquarters earlier than usual, and like always, he'd collapsed right into his sleek armchair and dove right into thin files, signing letters, sending messengers, and reading excerpts from spell books.

But in the middle of all that focus, (with absolutely_ no warning_) she had walked- no, _stormed, _through those thick double doors like they were nothing, like they _weren't_ the entrance to the grand office of the _esteemed_ chairman of the magic council. She burst through them fearlessly, combed scarlet tendrils blowing back into the path she left behind her until she reached him, took hold of his tie and smashed her lips against his.

Like those double doors- shut and locked as of now- were simply the doors to the office of Jellal Fernandes.

Just Jellal Fernandes.

The man she whispered, "I want to smell like_ sweat_," to so shamelessly in his ear.

He had no time to say her name in the interest he should have had.

Instead, it came out with a little more breath, a smidgen of heat, and a whole lot of need- totally nonexistent of any underlying curiosity to her abrupt entry.

The sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, the glorious heat she was spreading and the aroma of sugar she carried were literally like fuel. They all still had the same effect. He was selfless at heart, but _god-_ his wife always found a way to make him just a little bit selfish.

Erza tightened her legs around him, pushed his head solidly to specific parts of her neck, scratched through his hair and pressed her body more firmly against him, making Jellal's position on the gray couch they were occupying in the corner slacken against the back cushions.

"But sweat doesn't smell as good," he reversed their poses, towering over her while pressing her down. He regained bits of his control and found the ability to ask some questions. "Did you just come back from your mission? I didn't receive any warning from your last letter."

"I did," she breathed. "I was supposed to patrol for a few more days and come back next week, but the townspeople from the village I saved _insisted_ I had done enough, and they treated me to a bath in their hot springs before I left."

"Ah." So that's why she smelled like fruit.

"Three months is a long time. I couldn't wait for this until you came home."

He chuckled loosely. "Who let you in?"

"Nobody. _I_ let myself in."_  
><em>

"We could get in trouble," he whispered, bending down to her ear, fixing his forearms on both sides of her head.

"Tch," Erza moved her lithe fingers to the buttons of his dress shirt. "You wouldn't let that happen."

Jellal said nothing, too busy letting himself drown in that aching buzz taking shape in his groin from her words. He shrugged off his top, expelling a long, airy sigh and feeling the swift antique air hit his already sweat laden back as he dragged soft, open mouthed kisses down the side of her face. As crazed with need he was, he couldn't help but set the tempo slower than what the situation called for. He'd be telling a complete lie if he said he wasn't _worried_ for her safe return. Despite their marriage, they'd barely seen each other within the weeks _before _she left, only seeing each other when they were both home, usually at the very end of the night, due to his own busy position in the magic world. With an easy shift, he stole one inhale of her captivating scent before he placed his lips over hers and danced with them, listening to her tiny pauses to suck in more air, listening to the way her heart pounded furiously against his bare chest. He wanted to_ slowly_ unravel with her from the exhaustion, the pent up longing, the inevitable emptiness he felt when she was gone for long periods of time, and show her specifically _how much_ he missed her.

Jellal caressed her cheek and pushed himself closer. Her hands felt so _good _in his hair, on his shoulders, on his sides- wherever they decided to travel. One was bent on jerking on his tresses, while the other was just plain indecisive, and he couldn't hold in the relieving moan that vibrated over her mouth.

"I like it when you take off my clothes," she said when he sat up a few seconds later to wedge a single finger between the button line of her blouse, slipping it downwards to separate every single loop and stud from one another. She looked grateful as he gently moved around her arms and dispersed her top, smiling lightly through half lidded chocolate eyes and parted, curved up lips. "I don't have to use my magic."

He moved down and kissed her flushed nose. "Are you that tired from the mission?"

"Yes," Erza said. With smugness coming off her smirk (or whatever that was, it didn't matter, it was still _insanely _beautiful either way), she grabbed his hands and placed them at the waistband of her skirt. "But not enough to _not_ want you, though."

Jellal instantly squeezed two fingers in the opening at her words and slid the waistbands of both her navy skirt and lace underwear off her smooth legs with ease. Mindlessly propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned his sweat laden forehead over hers, his heart racing as he grazed her wetness with two fingers. A quiet, developed moan left her throat, and she pressed the back of her head further into the couch, bucking her hips to his fingers.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her; his bottom lip folded from the weight of his teeth, the heat and pressure in his lower half pulsing roughly against his trousers while he relished her whispered sighs and mewls of anticipation.

And once he heard the words _kiss me_ come out in a lazy passion,he couldn't help hungrily capture her mouth in a sloppy kiss and move his tongue inside to slide hotly against hers. He recalled his digits and shoved down his bottom layers, soon sliding them up to scavenge her silky sides with his large palms. Slowly he progressed downwards, a path of wet kisses leaving his mouth and tattooing her skin.

She scratched down his back in delight. A full, resonating groan shuddered into her collarbone.

Normally, that wouldn't have done much to him but-

_-damn,_ it hurt.

He was extra sensitive this time, they both were, and when he heard her laugh he bit her shoulder and she paused, her breathing hitching as he left a mark on the patch of skin.

It was his turn to laugh, but all Erza did was push him downwards and arch into him.

"Jellal," she exhaled, the blush on her face deepening, and in response he trailed his lips further down and buried his nose in the valley between her breasts, reaching behind her arch to unclasp her lacy bra.

She smelled like strawberries there too.

Jellal groaned. It was like a drug. Her arms wrapped around his head, a hand driving into his blue courses and massaging through his scalp, and he hummed into her skin, attaching his mouth to one of her peaked buds while the other molded around and kneaded the other with the kind of strength she knew she loved.

His tongue alternated between her plump mounds and lips, swirling, lapping, sucking. Soon the groans, the weak whispers, every amazing inviting sound reverberating off the walls began to felt like fire in his veins. Blood ran through him quickly. Her stomach rubbed against his upper chest in addicting friction, and when he shot his eyes up to look at her, saw that _thing _she was doing with her tongue, where the tip of it idly yet fascinating and sexily flew backwards to touch the rim of her pearls, he moved up and slanted his lips over her mouth in a frenzy, stiffening and shaking a little from the shock that resulted when his tip skimmed her clit.

"Erza," he breathed, and she only bit her lip in response, _finally _flipping their positions and snatching back dominance as she sunk down on his length with the loudest moan and the most strangled facial expression yet.

She flattened her palms against his pectorals, scarlet hair flying all over her face as her hips lifted and collapsed down his cock, drowning it in inexplicable damp pleasure. Flares of heat coursed through his body, wrapped around his length, dripped down his neck, shaped in about every possible form and even placed itself in his vocal chords, coming out in one guttural half moan half growl as his head flung backwards towards the couch armrest.

He wanted to say that he missed her, that he loved her, something he'd usually say in times like this, but Erza was making it difficult for him to even speak coherent words.

His heart pounded against her hand, and he grabbed it, pressing his other one firmly against one of her curves and meeting her lovely gaze, which to his expectations, was dark, needy, scarce of any desire less light.

And she grinned.

She smiled widely and graced him with a lulling, airy chuckle, and he stared at her mouth, slippery and inviting in its view. Sitting up, he hugged her backside tenaciously and melded their lips together in one long, languid kiss, letting her whip her own arms around his neck, hearing _and feeling _that wondrous whimper leave her throat. She continuously bobbed up and down, blissful sighs of contentment entering his mouth, her sweaty nose nudging against his.

Then he felt it. He felt the sudden flicker of pleasure that signaled the end; it was building, wounding and coiling both down there and in his stomach. He pushed their bodies down, his weight exceeding her own as he hovered over her, and with a single shift, he secured one forearm on one side of her face and positioned the unoccupied one at her hipbone, controlling the pace into a much slower tempo until he glimpsed at her.

He watched her whisper an antagonizing, "I'm _close_."

He only needed that.

Jellal gritted his teeth, sliding in and out of her hot, pillowy muscles, rubbing the ceiling of his mouth against his tongue for saliva before licking his index and middle finger. Reaching between them, he began stroking her, rubbing her swollen clit, all the while moving himself to a merciless, wild pace and hitting memorized spots inside of her that had always worked for them before.

Erza jerked her hips up, hitching a single leg around his waist, her lids fluttering shut as her eyes tumbled to the back of her head. Her voice morphed into practically nothing, it was just air.

Hot, sweet, _rich_ and hollow air that he was trying _not_ to smell.

He was trying to think of pointless things, _anything _really, anything _except_ for what he was feeling right now, refusing to give into sensations until she reached her peak first.

Mulling his brows together in a sweaty line, Jellal kissed her lips, her flushed cheeks, her jaw, until the line of kisses made its way between the slope where her shoulder and neck met. His gestures changed, from quick kisses to breathy gasps, and moans against her soft, strawberry smelling, sweat matted skin.

He was going to lose it.

She felt so warm, so _good. _ He knew was going to lose control really soon, and he wouldn't be able to wait for her-

"Oh god, oh _god, _Jellal I'm-"

Her voice had produced a mass flurry of stifled "_Jellal!_"'s as she slammed her pelvis back and forth as euphoria overwhelmed her. Relieved out of his mind, Jellal let himself go within an instant, spilling, moaning from pleasure as his world literally exploded into passion. She clenched around him, but he kept going. Jerking his hips slowly back and forth, he trembled in and out of her slickness, unable to stop moving, despite his gradually,softening self.

The_ I love you _he had uttered in the moisture of her shoulder blade had been muffled.

_"_You smell like sweat now," he spoke once more between breaths, panting. "Happy?"

She laughed. "Ecstatic."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

note: im so ashamed this might be the most graphic and messily written smut i've ever done forgive me

next prompt is love bites.


End file.
